


Lights

by TheSilverField



Series: Ereri-Writing-Prompts (tumblr) [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ereri Writing Prompts, Ereri Writing Prompts 5, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Eren takes Levi to his first festival.





	Lights

“I like all the lights.”

I turned to face him, wide and starry eyed as my gaze lingered on his bewildered expression. He was surprised with himself, surprised that he was actually enjoying his time here, and that surprised _me_.

“I told you I thought you would.” I hardly heard myself say the words out loud, barely heard the blaring music from the surrounding rides and games. I didn’t hear the screams coming from the _Himalayas_ or the laughter and shrieks of joy coming from the children who _finally_ won the stuffed bears or rabbits or whatever-the-hells.

The only thing I was sure I could hear was the sound of my own heart beating loudly in my ears.

When we had arrived at the festival, the first thing Levi had done was complained about the smell. The aromas from the petting zoo, fried food kiosks, beer, cigarettes, and sweat had all mingled and meshed together to create the classic _fair smell_ and Levi had not been pleased. His nose had wrinkled, his face set into a deep frown, and I could tell just from how tightly he was holding onto my hand that it was taking everything in him not to run back to the car and drive away as far as possible.

“Just wait until dark. All I want is for you to see the lights.” I had begged selfishly, knowing that it probably wasn’t the best idea to bring my germaphobic, extremely introverted boyfriend here.

But with a melancholy sigh, he complied and walked further into the metaphorical belly of the beast. “I promised you I would. But if any of these dirty looking fucks touches either one of us, we’re out of here.” Levi practically hissed, sticking closely to my side as his eyes darted around the immediate area to ensure no one was about to grab us.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, the hint of a smirk pulling at my lips. “Babe, no one’s going to fondle us, okay? If they tried I would kick their ass.” I chuckled when his nose wrinkled even more and leaned down to kiss his head. “Just try to relax. All we’re going to do is take a walk, get some cotton candy, and wait for the sun to go down so you can see how pretty it can be. Okay?”

Levi grumbled a little, but soon enough we were making our way through the masses, milling about with no real plan or destination. We didn’t speak much, just watched and listened and made commentary about how filthy the rides must be, how rigged the games are, but at least the food is pretty good. We _did_ end up buying a bag of cotton candy, a caramel apple, (though Levi didn’t want much of that one, at least he tried), and a funnel cake. That was unavoidable. We sat at a picnic table and listened to the thrumming of music from a distant stage set up in the middle of the grounds as we nibbled at our snacks, waiting in content silence as the sun began to set. At some point, Levi’s head had tilted to lean on my shoulder, our hands clasped together as we people-watched and Levi took in the surroundings of his first ever festival experience.

I didn’t push conversation as I knew how overwhelming the atmosphere must be for him. I simply held onto him and pressed the occasional kiss to the top of his head, letting him know in my own way that I was right here. That I wasn’t going to force him to ride, play, or ingest anything he wouldn’t like. After a while, Levi finally seemed to relax and even hummed along to a song he happened to know by the cover band on stage. When I saw the first of the lights begin to flicker to life, I gently called Levi’s attention back to me by cupping his cheek in my hand and turned him to face me.

“What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to watch the lights,” he asked with a puzzled expression, eyes narrowed slightly and searching mine as if he were looking for buried treasure. “Eren, I fucking swear. If there’s something gross happening behind me that you don’t want me to see, I will both thank you for shielding me and kill you for bringing me here.”

I laughed wholeheartedly at that, and leaned in to kiss him. It made my heart flutter at how welcoming his lips were to mine, and it took everything in me to pull away again. He leaned forward to chase after another kiss, but I covered his mouth with my hand. “Close your eyes, babe.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he did as told reluctantly. It made me smile when I realized how much trust he was putting in me, so I rewarded him with another chaste kiss before standing to my feet and pulling him up with me.

“Okay, here’s the plan.” I began, holding both of his hands tightly in mine. “I’m going to walk you to the middle of the grounds and you’re going to keep your eyes shut the whole time. But if that’s too much on you, I understand. You can just open your eyes now.”

But Levi shook his head after taking a deep, calming breath. “No, I trust you. Just… Don’t let go, okay?”

My face softened at his request, and I squeezed his hands in reassurance. “Of course I’m not letting go. And _I won’t let you get hurt_ , or touched by some weirdo. I’d be a shitty boyfriend if I did that.” I chuckled, and resisted the urge to kiss him again when his lips quirked upwards into a half-hearted smile. “Ready?”

Levi nodded and so I led him over to the grassy area in the middle of the fair grounds, never letting go and never bumping him into anyone or anything. Though not as many people were here as they would be on Family Night, the middle was still a bit crowded and busier than the edges and corners of the fair. I just hoped it wasn’t too overbearing for Levi.

I stopped him in the same spot that my parents had often brought me to when I was a child to watch the lights, bringing his hands up to my lips to place ginger kisses on his knuckles. My back to the ferris wheel, which happened to be the prettiest when lit up, I waited until the sun was completely beneath the horizon and just took a moment to look at my boyfriend. He seemed calm, almost serene, but I could still see how nervous he was. His face was shadowed in the night, but illuminated beautifully by the colorful bulbs surrounding us on every front. It was mesmerizing how stunning he was in that moment.

I couldn’t wait any longer to see how the colors reflected in his gorgeous eyes.

“Okay, babe. You can open your eyes now…”

He did exactly that with no hesitation.

When his eyes finally fluttered open, the look he was giving me took my breath away. It seemed the same happened to him as I barely heard him gasp. His silver eyes stayed locked with mine for a moment until he turned away to take in the rainbow effect the lights were giving off. One hand still tightly in mine, he took a few steps forward in each direction before standing at my side again to gaze up at the ferris wheel. I stared at it with him, watching the beautiful light show that the humongous ride had to offer, giving him a moment to take everything in.

“I like all the lights.”

I turned to face him, wide and starry eyed as my gaze lingered on his bewildered expression. He was surprised with himself, surprised that he was actually enjoying his time here, and that surprised _me_.

“I told you I thought you would.” I hardly heard myself say the words out loud, barely heard the blaring music from the surrounding rides and games. I didn’t hear the screams coming from the _Himalayas_ or the laughter and shrieks of joy coming from the children who _finally_ won the stuffed bears or rabbits or whatever-the-hells.

The only thing I was sure I could hear was the sound of my own heart beating loudly in my ears.

Levi turned to face me then, his eyes prismatic as he was bathed in the multicolored luminescence of the fair. “Thank you.” His voice was just barely above a whisper as he stood on the tips of his toes to press his lips to mine.

Even with how much I had talked up the lights, told him how gorgeous they were, said that they were not a site to be missed, this was nothing in comparison to him.


End file.
